Fighting for Anna
by chocolate3271
Summary: A disease breaks out in the kingdom Anna gets infected. Elsa fights against a mountain range, cold weather and even monsters to save her before it's too late.


This was a co written written piece with Disneylover115

Enjoy.

Being a queen was a very hard job. There was endless documents to sign, hundreds of letters to be open and read, many foreign dignitaries to meet but Elsa could handle it. Elsa could handle just about anything. She could handle to endless papers to sign. She could handle the very late nights, she could handle other royals. However alongside her queenly duties Elsa had another very important job. She was the only one in the whole kingdom with this job. This job required hours of her time and equal amounts of her patience. The job? Being Anna's big sister. Elsa loved this job. A day with Anna was never boring and each day would be different from the last. However at times Anna could be unpredictable and most times she didn't think before she acted, that's where Elsa's patience stepped in and got worn out. Many times Elsa would have to talk Anna out of doing something dangerous. Anna would normally listen to Elsa has about not doing dangerous things but other times she didn't listen. This day however was the day Anna wished she had.

The day started as a normal one or as normal as they get with Anna. Elsa like usual was up before dawn and was starting on some duties while Anna was sleeping. Scribbling down her signature on the fifthteeth document Elsa was already tired of work. Glancing out the window at the sunrise she knew Anna wouldn't but up for at least an hour. Sighing she puts down her pen and rubs her temples.

"What's wrong Elsa?" a small voice said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing is wrong Olaf. I'm just a little tired." The queen told the little snowman.

"Oh. Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?" Olaf asks.

"I'd love to." Elsa replies.

Smiling the little snowman reached his stick hand out to the queen who happily took it. The two of them walked out to the balcony that was connected to Elsa's study. The two of them sat in the chairs that were on the balcony and watched the sun come up and bath Arendelle in its warm light. The morning itself was chilly but not cold not that it bothered either of them. A soft knock gets their attention.

Gerda was standing in the doorway holding a tray with two steaming cups of hot chocolate on it.

"I saw you two from the garden and thought you could use something to warm you up, not that either of you two need it." Gerda says with a smile.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa says taking the two mugs and handing one to Olaf.

Elsa sipped the heavenly liquid from the cup. The warm liquid felt blissful going down. The sensation was wonderful.

"You know. This stuff goes right through me." Olaf says.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at the small snowman then she couldn't help but giggle.

Olaf's middle had completely melted out leaving a steaming hold in his snow.

"Hang on little guy." Elsa says while using her hand to repair the hole and then cool his drink.

Before Olaf could thank her another voice was heard. "I smell hot chocolate."

"Hi Anna." Olaf happily greets her.

"Hi Olaf. Good Morning Elsa." Anna says coming onto the balcony.

"Good Morning." Elsa says sipping her drink.

Before Anna could ask for a drink Gerda hands her one.

"I swear you're a mind reader Gerda." Anna giggles.

Two hours later Anna and Elsa were on a walk in the garden. Walking in the garden brought back several memories of childhood. When they were young they would go out and play in the garden for hours. They never ran out of games to play. Whether they were exploring the jungle or discovering a new planet the garden was the place for them. On the edge of the great garden was a greenhouse. It was not big nor small, it was just the right size. Neither woman really went into the greenhouse anymore. The house had belonged to their mother. She spent hours out there when she wasn't helping their father run the kingdom. The girls only went into the greenhouse when their mother wanted them to. For Elsa she loved going to the greenhouse. Her mother always believed that she could control her powers. When they were in the greenhouse together Elsa practiced using them to gain control of them. That greenhouse was a safe place for Elsa. When she eighteen she was finally ready to go be with Anna again after parents got back from Rapunzel's wedding but after she was told they were not coming back she lost control again. Elsa never went back to the greenhouse.

For Anna the greenhouse was a place to go when the paintings on the wall weren't enough to help the loneliness. She would go out with Gerda, the only person her mother really ever let come in her garden, would bring her mother lunch. Her mother would always be happy to see Anna, and Anna would always be happy to see her. She learned and laughed a lot in the greenhouse. She learned how plants grow and flourished. She learned that plants in some ways were similar to people. If you talked gently to them and were patient they would come out on their own. Anna learned that she had to patient with Elsa and one day she would have her back. Her mother was right like she usually was. When she fifteen she wanted to show her mother a new plant she grown but her mother never got to see it. Anna never went in the greenhouse again.

The only person who went to the greenhouse was Gerda who cared for the garden and memories inside.

After their stroll Anna felt a little faint but didn't think anything of it.

Two hours by and Anna had a slight fever and kept arguing with Elsa about it.

"Anna you need rest." Elsa says for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine Elsa you need to stop worrying. If it will make you feel better we can go see Pabbie."

Elsa getting nowhere agrees.

On their way to Pabbie Anna insisted going through town against Elsa's warning.

When they got to town Elsa immediately knew something was wrong among the people. People were wrapped up in bundles in June, people were constantly blowing their noses like they had a winter cold. Anna shivers but fails to hide from Elsa who buys a clock from Oaken's cart.

"I'm fine Elsa really." Anna says shivering again.

"No you're not." Elsa says slipping pair of gloves on.

"You promised no more gloves."

"My hands will be too cold for you. I can control my powers just fine. I promise." Elsa says laying a coll gloved hand on Anna gently cooling her down.

"That feels good."

They begin their journey to the trolls which did not take long with their horses.

"Anna's home! She brought Elsa with her!" Bulda exclaims.

"It's great to see you all but where is Grand Pabbie?" Anna asks.

A large rock rolls to their feet and Pabbie appears in front of them.

"Hi Grand is being a worry wart. Will you tell her my fever is no big deal?"

Pabbie gets a view of her hands and immediately knew what was wrong.

Anna's hand were red and had white bumpy blotches.

"Anna you're life and the whole kingdom's lives are in danger." Pabbie says getting a gasp from E;sa and a surprised look from Anna.

"What can we do?' Elsa saks.

"On the west side of the argalia mountains is a field of ice green flowers, those are the only thing that can heal this sickness." Pabbie says.

"I will go." Elsa says boldly.

"Like hell you will." Anna immediately argues.

"I will not let you die. I can't lose you again. Not again!" Elsa says fighting tears.

Anna immediately hugs her big sister. "You won't I promise but you are not going alone. I'm going with you."

Elsa knew their was no use of arguing.

"You must look for these symptoms in others: Cold feeling, runny noses, red hands with white bumps. Rashes will begin to develop and the eyes will turn a yellow color." Pabbie says.

Anna nods and gets dizzy, the last thing she hears before she blacks out was her sister's voice.

"Anna!"


End file.
